


"Лучше, чем Дьявол"

by hyog



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Gen, M/M, Metaphysics, Nemeton, Pandemic - Freeform, Survival, apocalyptic romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyog/pseuds/hyog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>оос кружится в вальсе в авторской голове, пока весь окружающий мир рушится на глазах, люди мрут как мухи, а на сцену выходит противник, который может оказаться не по зубам даже волку *тревожная музыка фоном* заигрывание с миром "Противостояния" Стивена Кинга</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Лучше, чем Дьявол"

Стайлз понимает, что начинает умирать, когда в груди, под ребрами, что-то неприятно хлюпает.  
Не более чем едва заметная точка, напряжение, огонек, обещающий разрастись в настоящий пожар, охватывающий горло и легкие. Вздутые гланды, вены, сначала сухой, а потом мокрый кашель, который опускается все ниже и ниже, а затем разъедает тело изнутри. Если, конечно, раньше не прикончит безумная по своим масштабам лихорадка. За последнюю неделю он лично наблюдал все стадии - от легкого насморка и до сумеречных галлюцинаций, когда мозг в буквальном смысле закипает в черепной коробке.  
У него першит в горле - то ли уже, то ли просто от нервов. Сердце ломится в ребра испуганным зверем, и слава богу, что Скотт слишком занят мыслям о...да о ком угодно, кроме него. Самое последнее, что хочет сделать Стайлз, пока еще жив - это стать обузой лучшему другу. У которого где-то там, в больнице, мать играет в покер с самой Смертью и неуклюже проигрывает партию за партией, отправляя десятки душ на тот свет. И Айзек, которого загребли прямо из дома МакКоллов, потому что он подозрительно долго не проявлял никаких симптомов, и тогда еще кому-то было не все равно. Кто-то еще верил, что возможно не просто спастись - спасти кого-нибудь еще.  
Когда население города поредело на четверть за первую неделю - Стайлз понял, что все, финита. А затем отец позвонил сказать, чтобы они собирали манатки и шли в лес, потому что все дороги перекрыты и город под военным карантином и скоро, возможно очень скоро, может быть прямо сейчас, кто-нибудь придет их зачищать в лучших традициях. Как будто это может помочь сдержать заразу. Как будто она не разъехалась уже по всем гребанным Штатам и дальше, много-много дальше.  
Но Скотт не бросает своих - никого и никогда. Стайлз просто избавит его от мучительного выбора. Пускай спасает тех, кого еще можно спасти. Он уже ходячий труп.  
В старом доме Хейлов прохладно, но сухо, прибрано. Питер говорил, что отреставрирует эту развалюху и продаст к чертям - слишком много воспоминаний. Дерек так же рьяно защищал фамильный дом. Оказывается, не зря. Но у Мироздания чертовски скверное чувство юмора - они создают форпост выживших в самом мертвом доме в Бикон Хиллз. Хотя "выживших" - слишком сильно сказано.  
\- Ну все, - Скотт сама деловитость, рюкзаки с припасами уложены на пол, можно ехать за остальными. Он все еще думает, что сможет создать здесь чертов Ноев Ковчег, но самое лучшее, что он может сделать - стащить вместе всех вервольфов и попробовать пробраться вдоль реки, вон из города, из штата, как можно дальше.  
\- Я в больницу, - бросает между делом, застегивая куртку, даже не смотрит на Стайлза толком. - Мать говорит, что шансы невелики, но может быть им удастся создать что-то типа вакцины, хотя бы временное лекарство. И вытащить Айзека, пока не пришли результаты по крови, это будет катастрофа.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - это единственное, что может сделать Стайлз, возможно, самое главное. Напоследок. Хотя он как-то иначе представлял себе прощание с лучшим другом, но крутые времена требуют крутых решений. - Рация у тебя есть. Выходи на связь как сможешь, - он бы хотел обнять его в последний раз, дернуть за ухо, потрепать лохматую голову. Хотел бы, но придется так.  
\- Береги себя, - добавляет напоследок. И все. Точка.  
\- Вы тоже, - рассеянная улыбка, звук шагов, хлопок дверью.  
Стайлз тихо и с чувством ругается, Дерек щурится и смотрит на него внимательно, серьезно. За последнюю неделю они все превратились в Дерека в какой-то мере. Стайлз никогда не был свидетелем такого количества бессмысленных, дурацких смертей. Кто-то мог упасть, хватаясь за горло, прямо посреди магазина, роняя корзинку с овощами. Круглые картофелины катились по полу, и никому до них не было дела. Человек лежал с посиневшим лицом, бездыханный, с кровью и белесой жижей у рта. Мерзкий способ уйти, болезненный. Кто-то сгорал за сутки, кто-то тянул целую неделю. Интересно, сколько протянет Стайлз?  
\- Я еще успею его догнать, - Дерек переминается с ноги на ногу, как будто готовится сдавать стометровку.  
\- Не надо. Так лучше, - Стайлз мотает головой и, наконец, позволяет рвущемуся из груди сухому кашлю выйти наружу. Горло дерет. А ведь еще минуту назад ничего такого не было.  
\- Это неправильно, - Дерек сжимает губы в прямую бледную полоску. Да, ему тоже есть о ком беспокоиться. С первыми признаками инфекции, Питер заявил, что сушит весла, и под предлогом отеческой заботы о Коре покинул их славный городишко куда-то в сторону Нью-Йорка. Теперь Стайлз понимает, что это была стратегическая ошибка, в больших городах сейчас творится настоящий ад, и наверняка пробками перекрыты все подъезды. Разве что он успел проскочить и, возможно, даже вывезти Кору из кашляющего ада полумертвого мегаполиса. Возможно. Почему Дерек остался с ними? Загадка, огромезная загадища. Настолько считал стаю Скотта своей, что не захотел их оставлять? Вполне в его стиле.  
\- Все вот это в принципе, - Стайлз хмыкает и делает несколько неуверенных шагов на пробу, - Неправильно.  
Его складывает новым приступом кашля, и на этот раз ему кажется, будто из легких наверх, по гортани, тянут моток колючей проволоки.

В полумраке комнаты горят штук пять свечей. Значит, уже стемнело. Значит, Стайлз провалялся без сознания минимум часов пять. Разлепляет сухие, шершавые губы, затем заставляет глаза сфокусироваться. Ничерта не видно. Он лежит на ворохе старых цветастых одеял, как какой-нибудь бедный цыганский барон. Бережно укрыт дерековской кожаной курткой. Да, они как-то не планировали организовывать передержку больных. Вещей минимум - больше вода, еда, оружие. Толку теперь со этого всего, трижды ха.  
\- Новости? - шепчет в темноту, надеясь, что Дерек где-нибудь поблизости. Мысль, что, возможно, он ушел с концами, не пожелав возиться с мертвяком, посещает Стайлза в самую последнюю очередь, и он заранее пытается смириться, что придется подыхать в гордом одиночестве, развлекаясь разговорами с собственными глюками.  
\- Радио молчит, - голос рядом, и Стайлз поворачивает голову на звук. Дерек сидит, скрестив ноги, в окружении нескольких свечей. На нем одна легкая футболка, а на улице промежду прочим уже осень, разлилась стылой сыростью, забралась в и без того нежилой дом. А Стайлз тут разлегся как Венера в мехах.  
\- Военные частоты?  
\- Ничего. Либо залегли на дно, либо... - передохли все, как мухи. Стайлз это понимает, и Дерек тоже, но никто не говорит вслух. Возможно, Скотт вернулся в больницу только чтобы найти гору свежих трупов. И Стайлз готов помолиться любым богам и не только, чтобы его мать была в порядке. Потому что молиться за себя уже поздно.  
\- Спасибо, - Стайлз выдавливает из себя слова, как пасту из тюбика. Сложно дышать, в горло будто сунули мячик для гольфа.  
\- За что? - либо правда не понимает, либо просто не хочет говорить о неизбежном. Лицо угрюмое, впрочем, оно всегда у него такое. И кто же знал, что последние свои часы Стайлзу придется коротать с самым неразговорчивым парнем в городе? Ну или во всяком случае, он был таким раньше.  
\- Просто, - за то, что не ушел.  
Стайлз тяжело выдыхает, чувствует, как хрипит легкое, кажется, опять ненадолго отключается.  
\- Дерек?  
\- Я здесь, - так и не пошевелился за это время, что ли?  
\- Рацию...  
\- Держи, - в руку ложится прохладный пластик. Мобильная связь накрылась одной из первых. Либо весь город накрыли глушилкой, либо все произошло естественным образом. Ну как там в фильмах. Персонал умирает, станции останавливаются. Даже самый умный компьютер нуждается в электричестве и парочке кликов мышкой, чтобы связь на всем земном шаре поддерживалась. Зато у них есть рации, о да. Кто угодно может подслушать, но сейчас уже - какая к хренам разница?  
\- Шериф Стилински, - пытается говорить отчетливо и меньше походить на слегка оживший труп, - Пап, - голос предательски вздрагивает и он борется со слезами. И без того слишком жалкое зрелище.  
Несколько долгих мгновений эфир только сухо трещит, как летний костер из старых веток, а затем что-то клацает.  
\- Эй, Суперчеловек.  
\- Супермен, пап, правильно Супермен, - смеются вместе, одинаково устало. Маленькая шутка, которой уже лет десять. Когда-то отец просто не знал его излюбленных комиксовых героев, а потом просто издевался, заставляя маленького Стайлза топать ногам от бессилия. Было смешно.  
Стайлз прочищает горло, сдерживая кашель. Если начнется приступ - это минут на пять, а он не хочет...не хочет чтобы так.  
\- Люблю тебя, пап. Вот что хотел сказать. И если кто-то сейчас прослушивает эту гребанную частоту, пускай завидуют.  
Стилински-старший как-то странно выдыхает. Не то сдерживает всхлип, не то.  
\- Да, малыш. Я тебя тоже. Очень. И я горжусь тобой, знаешь? Я может не говорил...наверное не говорил, да? Очень горжусь. Думаю, из тебя получится первоклассный детектив.  
Стайлз так сильно закусывает губу, что начинает идти кровь. Солоно и мерзко во рту.  
\- Угу, - кивает, как будто его могут увидеть сквозь эфирные волны и статику. Не сдерживается, всхлипывает. Отец по ту сторону влажно, хлюпающе кашляет.  
\- Я передам привет маме, - грустный смешок.  
Стайлз впивается зубами в собственный кулак, чтобы не зарыдать в голос. Кто вообще придумал эту гребанную хрень? Почему, если так нужен был Апокалипсис, нельзя было просто швырнуться в Землю астероидом и избавить всех от ненужной боли? Зачем...вот так?  
\- Где ты? - выдавливает из себя, почти спокойно, - Может мы...  
\- О нет, малыш, тебе нельзя сюда. Мы эвакуировали здоровых, во всяком случае, они такими были поначалу. Теперь этот бункер больше похож на кладбище, и я...ну, я его хранитель, - и он им нужен, конечно, он им нужен. Как Скотт нужен своей матери и Айзеку, как...черт, это просто несправедливо, просто нечестно.  
\- Окей, - Стайлз вытирает глаза, - Окей, я понял.  
\- Давай, Суперчеловек, выживи ради меня. Отбой.  
\- Отбой, шериф.  
Он прижимается лицом к прохладному пластику, пытаясь сдержать слезы, а потом больше не пытается. Яблоко от яблоньки. Но хотя бы Стилински-старший умрет со светлой мыслью, что его сын, возможно, остался в живых. Чтобы блуждать по гниющему заживо миру из трупов и мертвой техники.  
Осторожное прикосновение к руке вырывает его из цепких объятий саможаления. Перед лицом смерти это очень легко - впасть в депрессию. Шутка ли, он протянет еще максимум день-два, а потом привет потустороннее, загадочное и прекрасное, наконец они познакомятся вплотную. Никаких больше заигрываний, только хардкор.  
\- Я в порядке, - лицо Дерека расплывается в полумраке, и Стайлз трет глаза, чтобы хоть что-то видеть. - Скотт не выходил на связь?  
\- Нет. Я мониторю нашу частоту...но нет.  
\- Так даже лучше, - Стайлз кивает. Не придется прикидываться. Рука Дерека поверх его дрожащих пальцев кажется прохладной, и в этом что-то кардинально неправильное, но Стайлз не может понять - что именно. Уже не может.  
\- Ты горячий, - голос Дерека траурнее могильной плиты.  
\- О да, детка, ты тоже нечего, - Стайлз ухмыляется, в ответ только фыркают.  
\- Придурок, - беззлобно, скорее так, по привычке. Цапаться с Дереком чертовски весело, всегда было и будет. Стайлз еще не встречал человека, так остро реагирующего на его скабрезный юмор. Впрочем, Дерек ведь и не совсем человек.  
Стайлза утягивает на дно огненной воронки, и он блуждает сам, один в окружении посиневших, раздувшихся трупов, у которых изо рта течет кровь и белесая жидкость, и еще что-то темное. Он бродит, всматривается в лица, узнает знакомых. Вот их команда по лакроссу - истощавшие, исхудавшие, некогда сильные тела. Теперь не более чем пустые оболочки. А вот их тренер с выпученными глазами. Чуть дальше впереди виднеется больница, из ее окон и распахнутых дверей вываливаются тела, и небо затянуто черными тучами с яркими вспышками молний.

Стайлз просыпается от того, что не может дышать.  
Протяжно хрипит, пытаясь втолкнуть воздух в легкие, хотя бы капельку, хотя бы что-нибудь. Пытается расцарапать пальцами трахею, вырвать ее к хренам если придется.  
Сильные руки обнимают его, поворачивают на бок.  
\- Кашляй, ну, давай, - отчаянный шепот под самым ухом, - Стайлз!  
Как приказ. Как будто он может просто приказать ему жить, как одному из своих волчат.  
В легких Стайлза что-то неприятно булькает. Он выкашливает мокроту тяжелыми упругими комочками, похожими на желе. Он опять может дышать. На сколько его хватит теперь, час-два?  
\- Я вколол тебе пенициллин, - бормочет, - И тебя начало жутко лихорадить.  
\- Ты же знаешь, - тяжелый вдох, - Это все до жопы, - слабая улыбка, и серьезный колючий взгляд в ответ.  
"Совсем не вяжется" - думает Стайлз, и медленно тает в теплых объятиях, укутанный в куртку и слой теплых одеял. Ему нельзя горизонтально лежать, это они уже выяснили, и Дерек использует себя одновременно как грелку и лежанку. Сидит, прислонившись к стене. Бережно держит Стайлза на руках. Рассеянно гладит по влажным волосам.  
"То, что ты говоришь, и то, что ты делаешь - нихрена не вяжется" - Стайлз опять пытается задрать голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо, и только слеповато щурится.  
\- Мне снились трупы, - высовывает одну руку из одеяла, чертит небольшую горку в воздухе, - Вот такенная гора. Все знакомые, местные. И чем дольше я шел по городу, тем больше их было, они лежали на тротуаре, вываливались из окон, они...  
\- Хватит, - накрывает его руку своей ладонью. Держит, успокаивая. - Жар спадает. Тебе уже лучше.  
\- Ты же знаешь схему. Потом оно ударит с новой силой. Финишная прямая. И отвратительные глюки в лучших традициях наркотических приходов. Забавно, я думал умру от чего угодно, думал, пойду по материнским стопам, и по-своему, это даже похоже. Когда мой мозг начнет разлагаться...просто уходи, ладно? Уйди и не оборачивайся.  
\- Стайлз...  
\- Пообещай мне. Не хочу, чтобы те немногие из выживших запомнили меня как зомби. Кто знает что за бред я буду нести, или что попытаюсь сделать. Не хочу так.  
Тишина тянется вязкой резиной, растаявшей лакричной конфетой. Стайлз даже думает, не заснул ли он опять, пока Дерек, наконец, не отвечает.  
\- Ладно.  
Стайлз улыбается. От Дерека пахнет чем-то тяжелым, природным, мускусным. Чем-то кедровым и кардамоновым, до жути мужественным. Это успокаивает. Когда собственной храбрости хватает только на то, чтобы не скатиться в горячечную истерику - только это и успокаивает.  
\- Почему ты остался? - шепчет сонно, прижимается щекой к теплой груди. Никакой футболке и не снилось сдержать вервольфовский жар, и сейчас Стайлз как никогда этому благодарен.  
\- Кто-то же должен был за тобой присмотреть.  
Стайлз хмыкает. Так вот ты какой, Супермен, на самом-то деле.  
\- А ты не видишь эту очередь желающих? Спровадить старину Стайлза на тот свет и еще шепнуть пару ласковых вдогонку.  
\- У тебя конечно паршивый характер, но не настолько.  
\- О ты просто не знаешь, какой я бываю гадкий задира, настоящая заноза в заднице, - ему так сонно, так хорошо. Если бы можно было вот так мирно ускользнуть, прямо сразу _туда_, если бы...  
\- Не спи, - Дерек легонько касается его щеки. Стайлз жарко выдыхает в теплую ладонь, и старается распахнуть глаза пошире.  
\- Я пытаюсь. Но ты слишком удобный, - ладонь исчезает прежде, чем Стайлз успевает подумать что-нибудь не то. Или как раз очень то.  
\- А если мы попросим Скотта...  
\- Цапнуть меня?  
\- Обратить тебя, да.  
\- Он просто не успеет.  
Дерек как-то совсем отчаянно выдыхает.  
\- Почему ты даже не пытаешься бороться?  
\- Потому что все ходы заведомо проигрышные. Играть в шахматы со Смертью - дохлый номер, я могу только оттягивать неизбежное.  
\- Разве оно того не стоит?  
Стайлз булькающе смеется. Все еще остались силы на сарказм - значит, он жив, живее не придумаешь.  
\- Даже если бы Скотт успел и распотрошил мне бок, на этом бы все и закончилось. Луна сейчас слабая, ты же сам знаешь. Ликантропия - не панацея, скорее метафизический защитный барьер. Универсальные антитела от любой заразы. Даже если зарядить меня этими антителами - они просто не успеют. Тело уже одной ногой в могиле. Я не смог бы превратиться, даже будь сейчас полнолуние. Это бы меня убило. Шах и мат.  
Дерек недовольно рычит, утробная вибрация рождается глубоко в груди, как будто исходит из самого центра. Стайлз заворожено прислушивается. Это почти красиво. Снаружи раздаются хлесткие раскаты грома и его неумолимо клонит в сон.  
В дверном проеме будто кто-то стоит, прямо здесь, рядом. Сверкающие молнии фоном. Просто черная тень, и вместе с тем - плотная, вещественная, обволакивающая, дышащая жаром. Стайлз как будто спит и не спит одновременно, не может пошевелить и пальцем, будто парализован. Тень смотрит на него насмешливо - еще немного, и он пополнит ряды таких же. Мягкотелых, сдавшихся, трусов. Вспышка молнии озаряет все электрическим светом, тень делает плавный скачок, и впивается руками в его горло. Горячими, будто обожженными, в пепле.  
Он задыхается, пытается кричать, а потом кричит на самом деле.

\- Тише, тише, - Дерек уже рядом. Он теперь всегда будет рядом? Стайлз дышит шумно, со свистом. Что-то легонько колет вену, и он изумленно опускает глаза. Прослеживает взглядом тоненькую трубочку, явно сделанную из чего-то подручного, и вплоть до самой руки Дерека.  
\- Ты что, это же...  
\- От меня не убудет, - заглядывает в лицо, как будто ожидая увидеть эффект чудодейственной вервольфовой крови прямо здесь и сейчас. У самого уже тени залегли под глазами и, судя по испарине на лбу, поднялась температура. Сам факт того, что Стайлз это все заметил и вообще может связно мыслить - уже говорит о многом. Он выживает ценой здоровья Дерека. Да ну на фиг.  
Быстро вынимает иголку из вены, морщится.  
\- Переливание крови, серьезно? У тебя там походный набор фельдшера где-то в рюкзаке запрятан? - он злится и он расстроен. Дерек сердито фыркает.  
\- Я читаю много умных книжек. И да, "спасибо" было бы неплохо услышать.  
\- Мне уже крышка, - Стайлз хмурится, аккуратно вынимает иголку из вены Дерека, сгибает руку, чтобы кровообращение восстановилось, - А тебе еще нужно позаботиться обо всех остальных. У Скотта слишком мало опыта, чтобы продумать все как следует. Он будет бояться. И ему будет страшно. Без меня и без... - он не договаривает, не хочет накликать беду. Почему-то ему кажется, что из людей в живых не останется никого.  
\- Хватит говорить так, будто тебя уже нет, - в голосе злость и отчаяние, и еще что-то непонятное. - Мой байк припаркован возле дороги. Езжай к Скотту, ты успеешь.  
Мозаика складывается в голове Стайлза с сухим щелчком. Да, в этом есть логика. Это почти идеальный план. Накинуть ему пару часов времени, подпитать, как батарейку, чтобы дотянул до больницы. А там...либо повезет, либо нет. Почти идеальный, за одним маленьким исключением.  
\- Предлагаешь бросить тебя здесь? Ну нет. И потом, я больше чем уверен - меня сложит пополам где-нибудь посреди лесной чащи, и на этом наш поход успешно накроется. А я бы не хотел...я бы предпочел... - опускает глаза. Он бы не хотел умирать один.  
Дерек что-то мысленно прикидывает, и кивает. Кажется, теперь ему тоже сложно говорить.

Пятнадцатиминутная прогулка лесом растягивается на полчаса, а потом превращается в медленное шествие. Если бы не Дерек, Стайлз бы давно потерял ощущение направления. Реальность плывет перед глазами, шум ветра и листьев сливается в неразборчивую какофонию, каждый их шаг отдается болью в голове. Получившее кровяной допинг тело начинает потихоньку угасать, и первым как всегда сдается мозг.  
Он приваливается к шершавому, старому дереву, ловит ртом воздух, стучит кулаком по груди, пытаясь заставить легкие качать кислород, как полагается. Дерек напротив. Глаза поблескивают в сумерках, как у хищника, отсвечивают. Подходит чуть ближе, а потом еще. Движения плавные, текучие. Стайлза всегда завораживала эта животная грация. Рядом с Дереком он всегда казался себе особенно неуклюжим. Как сейчас.  
\- Нужно идти.  
Стайлз кивает.  
\- Можешь идти?  
Мотает головой.  
Все это время, пока они пробирались по темному лесу, он задавался вопросом, почему сразу не сказал Скотту. Почему не попросил. Настолько заранее свыкся с мыслью, что погибнет? Наверное, да. С тех пор, как Лидия сбежала от мира в медикаментозную кому, он так до конца больше и не чувствовал себя. Она кричала, кричала и не могла остановиться, пока кровь не пошла носом. Выпила таблетку. Одну-другую-третью. Ее привезли в больницу в самый разгар эпидемии, и сейчас она где-то там, в блаженном сне, как надеется Стайлз. Подключена к аппарату жизнедеятельности, который отключится сразу же, как накроются генераторы. Электричества нет уже пару дней как.  
Дерек протягивает руку и приобнимает его лицо. Как будто...что? Стайлз не сразу понимает, он просто тонет, позволяет себе тонуть в призрачных глазах. Чувствует покалывающее тепло ладони. Как отпускает спазм в горле. Как дыхание Дерека становится чуть более тяжелым.  
\- Ты себя убиваешь, - Стайлз шепчет, а Дерек мягко скользит пальцами от щеки вниз, вдоль шеи. Ловит ладонью его пульс, как маленького испуганного зверька. А потом опять медленно-медленно вверх, задевая большим пальцем губы.  
\- Самую малость, - кривая ухмылка.  
Стайлзу опять жарко, но на этот раз, кажется, лихорадка совсем не при чем.

\- Эх, братишка... - внутренности Стайлза скручивает тугим узлом, когда он видит Скотта в больничной койке. Мама МакКолл продолжает устало бормотать, прижимаясь лбом к прохладному стеклу.  
\- Я просила его, умоляла, чтобы он перестал. Но он уцепился мертвой хваткой, пока... - она поворачивает к нему лицо, сейчас осунувшееся и бледное, - Что я наделала, Стайлз? Мой мальчик, мой бедный мальчик, - всхлипывает тяжело, отчаянно.  
\- У него получилось? Ну...вылечить, - говорит шепотом, чтобы кто-нибудь не подслушал. Оставшийся больничный персонал шныряет туда-сюда в масках, но все они прекрасно понимают, что это бестолку. Вирус передается воздушно-капельным, они все больны, они все ходячие трупы.  
\- Да, - плачет, вытирая глаза рукавом больничного халата. На белоснежной ткани остаются следы от туши.  
\- Слава богу, - Стайлз говорит от души, он правда так считает. Не нужно было даже надеяться, теперь будет в несколько раз больнее. И страшнее. - Он будет в порядке. Больше не альфа, но...в порядке. Главное не пускать к нему никого сейчас. А потом мы заберем его, и он восстановится, обещаю, миссис МакКолл, он будет в порядке.  
\- Мой золотой мальчик, - улыбается сквозь слезы, - Скотту очень повезло иметь такого друга. Очень.  
Дерек стоит рядом, сжимая кулаки. Не проронил ни слова с тех пор, как они зашли в больницу. Как в ноздри ударил насыщенный, плотный запах смерти, медикаментов, испражнений, крови. И поверх всего этого, удушливый и горьковатый - страха.  
\- Айзек? - спрашивает, потому что теперь уже что, теперь остается только попрощаться со всеми, раз у него есть такая возможность.  
\- Мистер Арджент сейчас пытается набить лицо бывшему мистеру МакКоллу, - она почти улыбается, - Говорит, что его не имели права забирать, что у него опекунские права на мальчишку. Действительно права?  
\- Брешет и не краснеет, - Стайлз хмыкает, как бы невзначай делает шаг назад в сторону Дерека, надеясь прикоснуться. Просто сквозь одежду. Почувствовать тепло, которое он с уверенностью может теперь назвать "знакомым". Он не может сорваться перед этой женщиной, просто не может. Истерика приведет к паническому приступу, а дальше - кашель, жар, бред. Успеется еще, успеется.  
\- Его нужно забрать отсюда, для здоровых здесь становится опасно, - кивает головой в другой конец коридора, где беспокойно мечется Арджент.  
Стайлз кивает, бросает взгляд на капельницу, на бледного Скотта. Вздыхает. Он, в отличие от Лидии, хотя бы вернется. Слабее, чем был до этого, но живой.  
Дерек следует за ним горячей тенью. Интересно, о чем он думает? Злится? Но это было совершенно ожидаемо, с матерью. Стайлз бы и не предложил ничего иного. Нет и еще раз нет. По крайней мере, ему хочется так думать.  
Арджент приветствует его слабой улыбкой.  
\- Знаешь, теперь я понимаю, почему мистер МакКолл _бывший_ муж, упрямый засранец. Пришлось пригрозить ему перестрелкой в гуще мирного населения, - вальяжно откидывает полы плаща, демонстрируя две кобуры.  
\- Старый добрый шантаж, - Стайлз выдавливает из себя улыбку. Сегодня он чемпион по фальшивому улыбанию, но что только не сделаешь для близких. - Как он?  
\- Сейчас из него выветрится та дрянь, под которой его держали. Говорили буйный, ну еще бы. На улице фирменный Конец Света, а мальчика держат в коробке, как зверя, - сам Арджент выглядит более чем сносно. Стайлз немного завидует. Потом смотрит на Айзека, и завидует ему тоже. Если бы он согласился тогда на предложение Питера, все могло бы быть по-другому. Он мог бы умереть сразу, а мог бы сейчас скакать как супергерой и помогать страждущим.  
Арджент чуть склоняет голову набок, щурится, словно берет под прицел. Фирменный хантеровский взгляд.  
\- Шериф...?  
Стайлз мотает головой.  
\- Он сейчас там, где он нужнее всего, - с кучкой каких-то гребанных незнакомцев, которые умрут и им будет уже совершенно все равно.  
\- Мне жаль, малыш, - легонько треплет по плечу, затем хмурится, прижимает ладонь к пылающему лбу Стайлза. Лицо приобретает настолько скорбное выражение, что сразу хочется как-то его успокоить. Дожились. Брови домиком, ну что это такое.  
Оглядывается будто в поисках чего-то, возможно медсестры или врача.  
\- Не надо, - Стайлз позволяет себе кашлянуть. Ему очень хочется, чтобы Дерек стоял поближе - но он подпирает собой стенку и угрюмо пялится вникуда. - Уже поздно.  
\- Когда? - рассматривает внимательно, включает охотника. И это, наверное, правильно. Сопли никому еще никогда не помогали.  
\- После полудня накрыло, и вот. Думал успею к Скотту. Думал...у вас часом нет каких-нибудь знакомых альф поблизости, а, мистер Арджент? Нет? Так я и думал, - хмыкает. Черт, почему Дерек так далеко?  
Его неожиданно посещает мысль, что все это - в последний раз. Последняя баночка колы, которую он выпил с утра. Последний, пускай холодный, душ. Последний разговор с отцом. Последние человеческие прикосновения. И нечеловеческие тоже. Последняя еда, хотя сейчас он не смог бы ничего в себя положить, даже если бы попытался. Даже последние вдохи в конце концов. Хочет ли он провести эти последние минуты в затхлой, пропитанной смертью больнице? Черта с два.  
\- Мне так жаль... - Арджент бормочет угрюмо, глядя как по щеке Стайлза скатывается одна, но очень большая и грустная слезинка. А он даже и не замечает.  
\- Вы, - ему опять сложно дышать, да что же это такое, - Берите Айзека и Скотта, в доме Хейлов уже собраны рюкзаки с едой и немного оружия. Лучше выходить затемно. Хотя, кому я это рассказываю. И никаких больше людей. Даже я и миссис МакКолл...по итогу мы всего лишь балласт. Который может стоить кому-нибудь жизни. Дерек может...  
\- Я никуда не пойду, - отрывается от стены, подходит чуть ближе, но все еще недостаточно. Хмурый, как гроза.  
\- Послушай, тебе нет смысла... - Стайлз как будто одновременно уговаривает и его, и себя, потому что больше всего на свете ему сейчас хочется одного.  
\- Это не обсуждается.  
Стайлз вздыхает, пытаясь скрыть облегчение.  
\- Тогда договоритесь встретиться в каком-нибудь городе через...после того, как... - он запинается. Вслух произнести это оказывается намного сложнее, чем по десять раз прокручивать в голове.  
\- Я понял, - во взгляде Арджента сквозит что-то очень похожее на уважение. - Я присмотрю за ними.

Стайлз приходит в себя в туалете, чувствуя, как вода начинает затекать за шиворот. Высовывается из раковины, долго пялится в зеркало, рассматривая свое ошалевшее, безумное лицо. Заставляет себя дышать медленней, и еще.  
\- Надеюсь, на том свете хотя бы не будет панических приступов, - шепчет сам себе, и только сейчас замечает шевеление в дальнем углу. Дерек выходит на свет. Больше не выглядит злым и настороженным. Но напряжен, как зверь, изготовившийся к прыжку.  
\- Ты веришь в рай? - еще на пару шагов ближе. Стайлз непроизвольно облизывается.  
\- Я сторонник реинкарнации, но как знать, куда меня закинет. Хотя провести небольшую вечность в виде камня сейчас кажется не такой уж и плохой идеей.  
\- Правда?  
\- У камней ничего не болит, - оборачивается как раз вовремя, потому что Дерек подходит к нему впритык. Близко, слишком близко. Недостаточно близко. Как раз так, как он хотел.  
Его обдает жаром, перекрывающим ощущение температуры, блуждающей по телу, как гиена по пустыне. От этого жара краска приливает к лицу и хочется отвернуться куда-нибудь, потому что стыдно. Но он не отворачивается. Потому что все в последний раз. В первый и последний.  
\- Кажется, операция "Спасти Стайлза" потерпела крах, - держится руками за бортик умывальника. Боится, что они могут сделать что-нибудь не то, эти руки.  
\- Кажется, да, - Дерек чуть подается вперед, тянет носом воздух возле самой шеи Стайлза, - Ты пах безумием. Но не сейчас, - их тела отделяет друг от друга какой-то миллиметр, и Стайлз мучительно хочет его уничтожить, но не знает, как. Вернее, знает, но очень боится. Все еще, даже сейчас.  
Дерек заворожено смотрит, как капельки воды скользят по лицу Стайлза, и дальше, ниже, подбираются к ключицам. Он наклоняется, и слизывает одну. Опять замирает, рассматривая Стайлза, как диковинного зверя, от которого неизвестно чего ждать. Еще с утра Стайлз и сам бы не знал, но не сейчас, о нет.  
\- Ну и что ты делаешь? - невольно улыбается. Мистер остроумие закончился, стоило Дереку подойти чуть ближе обычного. Ту самую малость, которой так не хватало.  
\- Пробую тебя на вкус, а что? - кроткий поцелуй за ухом, нежно тянет мочку уха зубами, целует в щеку, и самый кончик рта, замирает возле губ, выдыхает медленно, позволяя их дыханию смешаться, мешкает. Хочет, чтобы Стайлз сам? Или дал какой-нибудь знак? Все это еще ничего не значит, да? Ничего такого, о чем нельзя было бы забыть. На те пару суток, что ему еще осталось жить.  
Стайлз накрывает его губы своими в самом нежном поцелуе за всю свою жизнь. Хочется прикрыть глаза и закинуть руки на шею, позволить чужому языку исследовать себя как угодно долго.  
Одной рукой Дерек зарывается во влажные волосы, притягивает к себе, второй - легонько поглаживает спину, и еще чуть ниже, ныряет под футболку, прижимая ладонь к горящей коже. По телу расходятся волны щекотного электричества, и Стайлз непроизвольно подается бедрами вперед. А потом еще раз, и еще, пока Дерек не фыркает довольно. Отстраняется немного, оценивает. Кажется, ему нравится то, что он видит. А теперь очередь Стайлза "пробовать на вкус", пока ему позволяют. Пока не оказалось, что все это еще один бредовый сон или глюк.  
Прижимается ладонями к точеному прессу. Медленно ведет руками вверх, позволяя ткани футболки чуть-чуть задраться, обнажая кожу. Довольно улыбается. Почти бездумно обрисовывает ладонями его плечи, и шею, обнимает лицо, зависает на несколько секунд. Золотистые и голубые сполохи завораживают, смешиваются в спиральки, как будто не могут решить, какие же они на самом деле - эти глаза. Стайлз хочет спросить.  
\- Идем со мной, - Дерек шепчет и смотрит томно из-под слегка опущенных ресниц. Так, как Дерек никогда бы в жизни не смотрел.  
Стайлз вздрагивает, когда ледяные капельки воды начинают затекать за шиворот футболки, и испуганно впивается в края умывальника. Сердце, кажется, сейчас проломит грудную клетку, и ему больше не нужно будет мучиться вопросами, когда же он наконец сыграет в ящик. Вот такая глупая смерть, призер премии Дарвина. Скончался от собственных глюков.  
Серьезно, глюков?  
Дерек стоит возле двери, руки скрещены на груди. Внимательно смотрит. Вот сейчас он должен подойти, но он не подходит, Стайлз пытается не паниковать, но черт - как?  
\- Ребята-а-а, - Айзек шкребется в дверь, - Можно, а? Мне очень надо в туалет.  
\- Да.  
\- Нет.  
Говорят одновременно и Стайлз даже не сразу понимает, где чья реплика. Наверное, мозг совсем уже поплыл. Можно попробовать закинуться адреналином и пережить несколько моментов ясности перед собственной грустной кончиной, но он не хочет убегать от проблем. Не сейчас, когда они - единственное что у него вообще есть настоящего. Проблема по имени Дерек.  
\- Спасибо, - что-то стремительно проносится мимо и с громким хлопком дверью исчезает в кабинке. Стайлз хмыкает, Дерек остается хмурый, как гробовщик. Если он уже против того, чтобы Айзек пописал в свое удовольствие - что тут еще добавить?  
Стайлз облизывает внезапно пересохшие губы, смотрит на собственное отражение и ничуть не сомневается, что сейчас он пахнет безумием. Как сказал тот, другой Дерек. Но одно он для себя уяснил очень четко. И это нужно сказать, потому что времени не так уж много.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, - руки слегка подрагивают, но он уже почти восстановил контроль, почти.  
\- Я знаю, - тихо, спокойно. Грустно.  
\- И мне страшно.  
\- Знаю, - еще тише. Хмурится.  
\- А я даже не знаю настоящий ты или нет, - Стайлз яростно трет лицо, еще раз умывается. Футболка уже вся мокрая, но ему все равно. Он бы залез целиком в раковину, если бы это помогло.  
\- Что ты сказал? - на этот раз подходит ближе, удивление на красивом лице. Красивом, черт побери, ну почему его накрыло именно сейчас? А главное - чем конкретно накрыло? Стайлзу хочется взвыть, но Дерек и так выглядит, будто готов его стукнуть для острастки или провести допрос с пристрастием и колюще-режущими.  
\- Наверное, температура начала жрать мой мозг. Сначала были сны, теперь меня глючит наяву.  
\- Подожди, - Айзек, все это время старательно подслушивающий из своей кабинки, выползает из нее как ни в чем не бывало, сама невинность. - Ты говоришь сны, странные такие, да? И к тебе приходил кто-то? Ну, вроде как близкий? - пытливо заглядывает в лицо. Непосредственный, как дите малое, но Стайлз не раз и не два убеждался, что его инсайты в природу вещей бывают бесценны.  
\- Угу, - кивает, и понимает, что не сможет соврать даже если захочет. Оборотни, чтоб их.  
\- Ко мне приходил Арджент. Я говорю "приходил" - потому что это не было как сон, очень ощутимо, а я вроде как оборотень, знаешь, обостренная ощущалка. И ничего. Думал реальный. До определенного момента. Так похож, ну вылитый. И говорит точно так же - все интонации, словечки. Говорил, что усыновит меня и вместе убежим в закат, - посмеивается, - О, ну не смотрите на меня так, чувак мне в последнее время был как отец. Настоящий отец. Он скучает по Эллисон, я понимаю, но это было так...тепло, - замолкает, грустнеет, - А этот...кто бы он ни был, будто пытался меня заманить. Купить. Не знаю. Зато слишком хорошо знаю Арджента. Этому хрычу я зарядил кулаком в лицо и - бдыщ! Очнулся. Вроде как это было наваждение, - заканчивает, и требовательно смотрит на Стайлза, чтобы тоже выкладывал.  
\- Я к тебе приходил? - Дерек спрашивает с легкой хрипотцой в голосе. То ли от нервов, то ли от усталости.  
Стайлз мелко кивает, надеясь, что его покрасневшие уши спишут на температуру.  
\- И что делал? - он даже подходит чуть ближе, может чтобы лучше слышать, соврет Стайлз или нет.  
\- Приставал ко мне, - опять плещет в лицо холодной водой, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться. Айзек присвистывает.  
\- Что он сделал? - Дерек меняется в лице, теперь это настоящая тревога, - Что?  
Стайлз ловит себя на том, что пялится на губы Дерека, и тут же поднимает взгляд. Наверное, у него на лице все написано, но он очень надеется - что нет. Хотя бы не до конца. Господи, неужели ему настолько хотелось этого, что он поверил какому-то злоебучему двойнику, и готов был...о черт.  
\- Тебе что, показать? - огрызается, выдыхает шумно. В воздухе будто пляшут разряды электричества. Злость Дерека? Или отчаяние Стайлза. Или все вместе и сразу. Сейчас, когда в нем самом течет хотя бы небольшая, но все же частика оборотня, он лучше чувствует окружающее. Настроения, эмоции, какие-то странные вибрации. И находиться между двумя вервольфами неожиданно приятно, и действовало бы даже успокаивающе, не будь Дерек так взвинчен.  
\- Оу-укей, - Айзек прочищает горло, - Тут, мне кажется, главное не кто приходил и что делал, а что хотел конкретно сам человек. Или оборотень. По-моему, схема классическая. Контракт и его оплата, из этой серии.  
Стайлз пытается понять, куда он клонит, а потом удивленно таращит глаза. Когда это Айзек успел отрастить себе такой мозг? Или вечера, проведенные у папы Арджента принесли неожиданные плоды.  
\- Дьявол, собственной персоной? - сарказм в голосе Дерека, кажется, можно потрогать пальцами, настолько он ощутим.  
\- Слушай, человечество вымирает прямо на твоих глазах от, прости господи за пошлость, вируса, и тебя еще что-то удивляет? После Канимы, после Ногицунэ, серьезно?  
Стайлз вынужден признать, что Айзек прав.  
\- Кроме пошлых приставаний и клятв в вечной любви, он что-нибудь хотел? Предлагал, просил? - Айзек опять гипнотизирует Стайлза, - А то я своего ударил раньше, чем он собственно перешел к делу.  
\- Звал с собой. Не знаю куда и как, но его предложение все равно потеряет силу через сутки, а то и меньше, - говорит как бы между прочим, но Дерек рядом напрягается, как будто есть еще куда дальше. - Мне кажется, наш темный друг лоханулся с реципиентом, так сказать. Может быть, среагировал на кровь Дерека во мне. Ему нужны выжившие, по логике вещей. Если это таки ОН, что еще доказать нужно.  
\- А что... - Айзек как-то меркнет и становится пугающе осторожным, спокойным, - Что будет через пару суток?  
Стайлз долго смотрит в большущие светлые глаза мальчишки, который уже потерял слишком многих, и вот-вот потеряет еще одного. Может не самого близкого и не самого дорогого, но все-таки из стаи. Терять кого-то из стаи для волков особенно больно, даже если это странная мешанная стая Скотта МакКолла. Глядя на него, Стайлз находит в себе силы сказать это спокойно, не срываясь на истеричный смех.  
\- Я умру.  
Айзек морщится, как будто его ударили по лицу. Аккуратно берет его за руку, будто пытается что-то почувствовать.  
\- Вокруг столько смертей, мне казалось я уже научился...жар и еле заметный специфический запах, - шмыгает носом, - Но самообман наше все, да? - тут его глаза расширяются, и кажется Стайлз знает, о чем он подумал сейчас.  
\- А если Скотт...  
\- У нас больше нет альфы, - на этот раз говорит Дерек. Просто и грустно. От этого "нас" особенно горько. Больше никаких приключений на их задницы, никаких загадок, головоломок, опасных заварушек, никаких монстров, никакой романтики. Стайлз никогда не увидит, на ком же женится Скотт, а он обязательно женится и наплодит целую кучу симпатичных волчат, и Арджент, возможно, создаст новый хантерский кружок, более лояльный, или менее, но с новым кодексом и обязательно будет делать что-нибудь кровавое, хорошее и светлое, возможно Айзек останется при нем чем-то вроде медиатора между миром метафизики и простыми смертными, и действительно будет ему как сын. Он даже жалеет, что больше не услышит о невыносимо аморальных похождениях Питера. А Дерек...как будет дальше жить Дерек, интересно? Особенно если решит действительно не идти со всеми остальными. С семьей.  
\- Как это? - совсем потерянное выражение лица, даже рот приоткрыл от удивления. Стайлзу больно за него. Еще бы пару месяцев назад, наверное, он бы физически не смог так переживать за кого-то. Но когда друзья мрут как мухи, оставшиеся в живых начинают казаться самыми близкими людьми на планете. И по факту - это так и есть.  
"И может в этом дело?" - думает Стайлз - "Поэтому Дерек кажется таким притягательным. Потому что все в последний раз".  
\- Как я когда-то спас Кору. Он спас свою мать. Забрал болезнь целиком.  
\- Но он же...а как же теперь, - глаза блестят, опять шмыгает носом, - У тебя болит что-нибудь? Если болит, давай я помогу. Крис вон отнекивается, но и правда не выглядит больным. Ардженты, наверное, слишком крутые чтобы болеть.  
"А Стилински нет" - Стайлз хочет отказаться, но Дерек отвечает за него.  
\- Возьми немножко, если можешь. Сейчас он на допинге, но потом опять накроет.  
Стайлз бросает на него удивленный взгляд. Нет, это все-таки очень непривычно. Чтобы о нем заботились, тем более вот так. Только Скотт мог чудить, рисковать жизнью и лезть в самое пекло, потому что знал, что Стайлз всегда сделает для него то же самое. Братишка. Но Дерек - это что-то совсем другое.  
\- А к тебе кто-нибудь приходил? - спрашивает по наитию, вопрос явно застает Дерека врасплох. Не успевает спрятать смущение на лице.  
\- Да. Но это неважно.  
\- Врун, - Айзек хмыкает, и получает фирменный хмуро-колючий дерековский взгляд. Стайлз только поводит плечом. Пытать его никто не будет. Там мог быть кто угодно от мертвой матери до Пэйдж, и даже Кейт, мало ли. Айзек опять берет его за руку, и теперь прикосновение слегка покалывает. По его руке бегут черные сполохи, похожие на маленьких змеек. Он метафизически гасит болезнь, значит ли это...  
-...что болезнь тоже метафизическая? - договаривает вслух, ловит непонимающие взгляды. - Если Скотт смог поглотить этот вирус целиком и вылечить мать, значит ли это, что вирус не так прост как нам кажется? Или вервольфы могут лечить любые болезни?  
\- Никогда не задавался вопросом. Альфы не так уж часто идут на подобные жертвы, история насчитывает единичные случаи. Было бы неплохо спросить у... - Дитона, да. Которого уже давно нет в живых. Дерек запинается, Стайлз вздыхает, Айзек отпускает его руку и дышит тяжело.  
Тусклые лампочки над их головами тревожно мерцают, гудят, и гаснут.  
Внутри Стайлза тоже будто что-то выключили. Лидии больше нет.

Стайлз не плачет, не бьется в истерике, не пытается выдрать себе скальп или откусить пальцы. Но все почему-то чуть ли не шепотом разговаривают в его присутствии, как будто любое неосторожное слово может...что? Заставить его взорваться? Сорваться? Выпрыгнуть из окна?  
Он просто подошел к ее телу, еле различимому в темноте, лицо отсвечивало белым, волосы были аккуратно уложены красивыми волнами - наверное мать постаралась. Подошел, ничего толком не чувствуя. Коснулся лица - щек и губ, кожа прохладная, как будто в ней уже давным-давно не было тепла, жизни. Осторожно опустил веки на безжизненных глазах, развернулся, и ушел.  
Кажется, он начал думать о ней, как о мертвой, еще когда она только наглоталась таблеток. Почему-то казалось, что его Лидия, настоящая Лидия, сильная, независимая, храбрая как амазонка - никогда бы такого не сделала. Но она сделала, и выбрала затяжную кому вместо борьбы. Хотя как можно бороться с чем-то, что не в твоей власти? Как можно бороться, когда все что ты можешь - это отчаянно кричать, возвещая конец всего, оплакивая весь мир сразу.  
Сейчас ему очень не хватает каких-нибудь парочки ядовитых советов в ее исполнении. Очень не хватает ее самой.  
Стайлз не плачет, не пытается разбить лбом боковое стекло, но Айзек рядом сидит обезумевший от напряжения. Скотт все еще без сознания, и Стайлз благодарен этому тоже. Арджент вдавливает педаль газа, они мчат по объездной дороге, потому что все основные магистрали заставлены пробками из мертвых машин, в которых лежат мертвые люди. О что за чудный запах тут будет стоять по весне, просто невыносимо прекрасный. Где-то позади Дерек, наотрез отказавшийся бросать свой байк. Стайлз уважает принципы, и тоже благодарен. Не нужно пытаться держать лицо, не нужно усмирять пульс. Или может поэтому Айзеку не по себе? Стайлз слишком спокоен. Мертвенно. Как будто...да, будто сам одной ногой уже там.  
Стайлз и Лидия - это серьезно, это все знали. Что он сох по ней с младших классов, а потом любил по-настоящему, и хотел, и мечтал. А потом позволил этому чувству немного засохнуть, увянуть, чтобы она, наконец, рассмотрела в нем хотя бы друга. Который всегда хочет лучшего для нее. Для других тоже, да, но для нее - всегда и во всем.  
Когда Скотт проснется - наверное будет ругаться как сапожник. Потому что миссис МакКолл, как и подобает медику, осталась там, где она нужнее всего. Поцеловала сына в лоб, сдала на руки Ардженту, и привет-пока. Сказала, теперь будет экспериментировать с собственной кровью, хотя все люди, которые еще могут это сделать - мрут как мухи. У них не будет вакцины, не будет волшебного спасения, как в сказке. Впереди только тьма и горы трупов.  
Он кашляет. Легонько, а потом сильнее и сильнее. Заставляет себя прекратить. Дышит глубоко. Он боится, что Скотт не сможет сам, и надеется, что Арджент усыновит обоих этих мальчишек, потому что последний раз когда он видел мистера МакКолла, то выглядел как медленно угасающая свечка. Бледный и еле держащийся на ногах.  
Подавляет соблазн включить рацию и попробовать опять поговорить с отцом. Никому лучше от всех этих новостей не станет.  
Рыжая бестия Лидия, самая умная девушка на свете, будущий химик или математик или физик-ядерщик. Этот мир оказался слишком жесток для гения. И для неопытной баньши в том числе. Обиднее всего, что ее убила не болезнь. Хотя какая разница? Смерть есть смерть.  
Стайлз прижимается горячим лбом к прохладному стеклу. Он бы сейчас прогулялся по лесу, свежему, осеннему, темному. Чтобы прелая листва под ногами и мертвенно-черное небо над головой, как угольная доска. Чтобы ничего и никого. Он бы ушел из жизни спокойно, он бы...  
Где-то позади раздается отчаянный, агонизирующий рык. Глаза Айзека вспыхивают желтым, он оборачивается, шепчет, как будто это нуждается в комментариях.  
\- Дерек. Оплакивает маленькую баньши.  
Стайлз до боли впивается ногтями в ладони и зажмуривается.

Скотт так сильно его обнимает, что вот-вот треснут ребра. Лихорадочно бормочет извинения уже пятнадцать минут подряд, и зная его - это еще недолго. "Прости, я не знал, боже мой, Стайлз, господи". От одного только этого отчаянного потока слов хочется хлюпать носом и прятать лицо в теплом свитере, умываясь в чужой вине, как в парном молоке, хотя никто на самом деле не виноват. Разве что тот, темный вуайерист, который бродит по чужим снам. Скотт как будто отказывается его слушать, но все же слышит. "Не хочу, чтобы ты видел, как я превращаюсь в зомби. Давай попрощаемся сейчас. Как будто ты просто уезжаешь на лето, а я остаюсь делать домашнее задание". И дальше. "Дерек, упрямая задница, догонит вас попозже. Он мне...поможет". У Дерека глаза становятся такие же большие, как и у Скотта, как будто это "поможет" весит минимум тонну, и Стайлз только что собственноручно сбросил его, как бомбу, посреди комнаты.  
"Да ладно вам, чуваки" - хочет сказать Стайлз, и понимает, что его просто ударят, все и сразу. Айзек и Крис деловито разгружают машину. Теперь они взвалят рюкзаки на плечи и пойдут пешком, подальше от гниющей цивилизации, подальше от болезни, дичающих военных, и от Темного Человека, как про себя его начал называть Стайлз. Если им повезет.  
Скотт, наконец, выпускает его из волчьих объятий и критично осматривает.  
\- Говенно выглядишь, чувак, - слабое подобие улыбки.  
\- Но все еще не так говенно, как ты, - подобие смешка. Нет, они не умеют прощаться, поэтому нужно сделать это, как сорвать пластырь. Быстро, и сразу разбежаться. Похоже, те же мысли посещают Скотта, потому что он подходит к Дереку. Несколько секунд они просто смотрят друг на друга не мигая, как будто обмениваясь какими-то телепатическими сообщениями. А затем Дерек - сам! - делает шаг навстречу, обнимает бывшего альфу, и легонько треплет по спине. Говорит что-то. Что-то, от чего Скотт выдыхает удивленно, а потом смотрит на него...с надеждой?  
Рукопожатие напоследок. Арджент расстилает на столе карту и жирным черным маркером отмечает их маршрут - главным образом для Дерека. Здесь они будут через пару дней, тут - через неделю примерно, в этом отеле - он оставит знак у входа, если они пойдут дальше. "Пока пешком" - Арджент сама деловитость, - "Чтобы не привлекать внимания. Затем пересядем на велосипеды и байки". Говорит, они пойдут на север, в сторону Орегона, до Портленда и самого Сиэттла. "Там у меня припрятано несколько птичек, если повезет, они нас дождутся, и тогда - весь мир у наших ног". Ангарчик с вертолетами, серьезно? Стайлз не скрывает восхищения. Хотел бы он...да, хотел бы, однозначно.  
Скотт, бледный и порядком исхудавший, замирает на пороге, оглядывается. Не нужно, вот не нужно так делать. Орфей никогда не должен оглядываться, если не хочет, чтобы живые превратились в призраков. Тоскливый, как болотные топи, взгляд в сторону Стайлза, нахмуренные брови - это уже Дереку. "Просто сделай это" - говорит, и резко выходит. Пять минут, затихающие шаги, и дом Хейлов опять превращается в древнее пепелище, в которое каким-то чудом затесались двое потерявшихся мальчишек-сирот.  
\- Честно говоря, - Стайлз стоит в некотором оцепенении, - Не думал, что он так просто согласится. Может мне обидеться? - фыркает, - Подозрительно легко. Что ты ему сказал? - оборачивается к Дереку, мир делает несколько дополнительных оборотов, и он еле заметно морщится. Чертова температура опять плавит мысли, как маршмеллоу над костром.  
\- Что я о тебе позабочусь, - как бы в подтверждение этим словам, наливает стакан воды и протягивает Стайлзу.  
\- Врун, - беззлобно, - Но все равно спасибо. Стало немного сложно... - вытирает вспотевший лоб - ...создавать видимость, - делает несколько глотков воды, чувствуя, как по телу расползается предательская слабость. Все, полный цикл, они начали здесь, здесь же они и закончат. Как будто и не уходили никуда. Кровь Дерека перестала сдерживать напор вируса, или вот-вот перестанет.  
Забирается в свое старое гнездо из вороха цветастых одеял, но теперь совсем не чувствует себя бароном, не чувствует себя ничем. Просто ужасно, смертельно больным.  
\- Стайлз, - голос Дерека надломленный, треснувший, сухой, - Ты плачешь?  
\- Глупости какие ты тут говоришь. Мужик я или где, - только почему-то вся комната расплывается.  
\- Или где, - Дерек опускается рядом и аккуратно проводит тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке. Ну ладно, может быть он немного плакал, может быть он на смертном одре превратится в настоящую развалюху, но чего Дерек хотел, собственно? Когда собирался остаться рядом до самого конца.  
\- Поможешь мне? - бормочет сонно, чувствуя всю тяжесть мира на кончиках собственных ресниц. Тяжело моргает.  
\- Любой ценой, - Стайлз старается держать глаза открытыми, но кажется сама кровь загустела в жилах, замедлила реакцию, притупила ум. Иначе он наверняка бы заметил и странный горьковатый привкус у воды, и лихорадочный блеск в глазах Дерека, и то, как он внимательно его рассматривает, будто ожидает чего-то.  
\- Знаешь, - говорит тихо, усаживаясь напротив, на полу. Они и правда как будто не уходили отсюда, - Ко мне тоже приходил этот...Темный человек.  
\- Оу, - Стайлз кренится на бок, но тут же заставляет себя опять расплющить глаза и внимать. - И как он, горячая штучка?  
Кажется, Дерек считает родинке на его лице. Это забавно. Хотя нет, нет, с чего бы ему?  
\- Он действительно еще плохо знает вервольфов, хотя думаю это ненадолго. Должны быть запахи. И звук сердцебиения. Хотя в остальном копия была потрясающая.  
Дерек рассматривает собственные сцепленные замком руки, не поднимает взгляд.  
\- Копия кого? - Стайлз на несколько секунд даже забывает, что у него болит каждая клеточка тела.  
\- Тебя, - короткий, осторожный взгляд украдкой, и он опять продолжает гипнотизировать руки. - Тогда я начал думать, почему ты? Что делает тебя таким особенным. Потом ты заболел. И я думал еще. Кроме твоего отвратительного характера, у тебя есть кое-что метафизически неповторимое. Связь с Неметоном.  
Теперь он смотрит ожидающе, как будто Стайлз должен сложить вместе все кусочки паззла, как он это обычно делает - и выдать готовый результат. Некое очень крутое умозаключение, но все, о чем может думать Стайлз - это что чертов темный вуайерист выбрал образ не кого-нибудь там, а именно Стайлза. И приперся к Дереку, и делал что? Боже мой как стыдно. Хотя чего ему должно быть стыдно, если это был не он? Не совсем он. Спросить язык не поворачивается.  
\- Он пришел к тебе потрепаться о Неметоне?  
\- Нет, - отблеск свечей плещется в глазах, теплые блики на лице. Взъерошенный, дикий, уставший.  
\- А что тогда? - Стайлз спрашивает медленно, аккуратно, как бы нехотя. Это как открывать шкатулку Пандоры. Ты знаешь, что нельзя, но не можешь остановиться.  
\- Ты...он. Хотел признаться.  
Стайлз сглатывает. Это не будет просто, да? Дерек не может вот просто так взять и ответить, это же будет не Дерек. Чего он добивается?  
\- В чем? - собственный голос звучит тихо, слабо.  
Дерек долгое время молчит, сердце Стайлза успевает пробежать небольшой марафон. Пожимает плечом.  
\- Не знаю, я схватил его за горло раньше, чем он успел. Суть не в этом...  
Стайлз готов стукнуть его. Нет, правда? Не выслушал даже фальшивого Стайлза, как-то немного за державу даже обидно. Темный вон старался, выдумывал чего-то, и такой облом.  
\- ...я вспомнил про Неметон, и думаю тебе нужно попробовать.  
Стайлз медленно-медленно моргает и мучительно складывает вместе два плюс два. Хотя для него это сейчас как множить четырехзначные числа в уме.  
\- Дай-ка подумаю...контракт с Дьяволом или с древней деревяшкой, которая высасывает из тебя жизнь и требует человеческих жертвоприношений? Как насчет -никогда в жизни? Или хочешь, чтобы я на полнолуние превращался в мумию и душил белочек во имя великовозрастного пня?  
\- Я хочу чтобы ты выжил.  
Стайлз хочет спросить почему, больше всего на свете хочет, но боится.  
\- Оно не сработает. Я даже не друид, я никто.  
\- Это неважно, магия крови...  
\- И превратиться в еще одну Дженнифер. Тебе напомнить чем все закончилось? Это бревно дает людям силу, а потом сводит их с ума. Уж лучше сдохнуть.  
\- Я боялся, что ты скажешь что-то вроде этого, - протягивает Стайлзу стакан воды и он автоматически отпивает немного. На этот раз покрывало тяжести обволакивает его с ног до головы. Спать хочется просто до одурения.  
\- Спи, - накидывает на его плечи одеяло и поднимается, - Я скоро вернусь.  
\- Дерек...так нечестно, - до Стайлза доходит слишком поздно. Он не хочет засыпать, он боится. Где-то там, на самой границе между сном и реальностью, его уже поджидают.

\- Человек-фальшивка, ты умираешь, - от прикосновений веет холодом, как будто Стайлза взялся приласкать проплывающий мимо айсберг. Рука Дерека мягко скользит по волосам, гладит. Стайлз не может пошевелиться, он будто парализован - либо страхом, либо болезнью, или тем снотворным, которым настоящий Дерек напичкал его по доброте душевной.  
\- Да ты просто Капитан Очевидность, - цедит сквозь зубы. Это омерзительно. Как он раньше мог спутать, как?  
\- Я могу забрать все это. Боль, страх, неуверенность, - склоняет голову набок под неестественным углом. Стайлзу хочется отвернуться.  
\- Душу, - завершает логический ряд.  
Дерек сипло, каркающе смеется, и на секунду кажется, будто в комнате целая стая ворон, диких, лоснящихся, самодовольных. Черное перышко как бы нехотя парит в воздухе.  
\- Души. Их ценность значительно преувеличена, знаешь ли. Хотя нет, откуда тебе? Маленький бедный Стайлз, еще чуть-чуть и твой мозг отключится, к чему тебе тогда твоя душа? Тебя не будет. А мир будет существовать и дальше. Мир, которому нужен новый правитель, - холодный, отвратительный оскал. Стайлз не хочет видеть все это на лице Дерека, не хочет, но зрелище завораживает.  
\- Тебе нужен весь мир? - его передергивает, когда ледяные пальцы проходятся по лбу и касаются губ.  
\- Ну конечно, - говорит так, будто это очевидно, - После смерти начинают действовать немного иные правила, вне моих интересов. Но все это - хаос, боль, отчаяние - это тот мир, который мне нужен, - крепко берет Стайлза за подбородок и вздергивает вверх, заставляя смотреть на себя.  
\- Где-то я уже это слышал. Ты не оригинален, дружочек. Знавал я одного тысячелетнего монстра, у него приемчики были похлеще.  
Цепкий, холодный, лишенный эмоций взгляд. Зачем вот это все сейчас? Зачем ему Стайлз, если это, предположительно, всесильная крутецкая злобная сущность?  
\- Я - сама тьма, - наклоняется чуть ниже, чуть ближе. Стайлз ожидает почувствовать зловонное дыхание преисподней, но не чувствует ничего. Он вообще не дышит.  
\- И имя тебе легион, знаю-знаю. Оставь эти библейские присказки для тех, кто в это все верит.  
Дерек запрокидывает голову и хохочет громко, весело и зло.  
\- Вот именно, Стайлз, вот именно, - глаза блестят от восторга, - Мне нужные те, кто не верят. Они, считай, и так уже принадлежат мне. Все они. Все эти недоволки, и волки тоже. Все койоты, все совы, все вороны, все ночные хищники, будь то люди или звери или монстры. Они - это я. Частичка меня - в каждом из них. Мне нужно только взять то, что мое, - его лицо близко, слишком близко, - Ты можешь сказать мне "нет", но когда твои легкие будет разрывать от нехватки воздуха, когда страх заполнит каждый уголок этой твоей бесценной души - быть может ты передумаешь, а? Быть может ты будешь умолять меня спасти тебя, просто ради возможности еще раз вздохнуть полной грудью. И тогда ты будешь моим. Ты, и он, и тысячи других.  
"Значит ли это" - думает Стайлз, - "Что болезнь не выкосит все человечество?"  
Думает, и лихорадочно пытается пошевелить хотя бы пальцем, потому что фальшивый Дерек наклоняется еще ниже, и мягко кусает его за губу.  
Стайлз отбивается, кашляет, задыхаясь, испуганно таращит глаза, когда Дерек, наконец, ловит его руки и они замирают оба. Он выглядит уставшим, запыхавшимся, как будто долго бежал. Веточки и обрывки пожухлых листков в волосах.  
\- Это ты? - Стайлз хрипит, - Откуда я знаю, что это ты?  
Хмурится, но ничего не спрашивает. Только позволяет волку ненадолго выглянуть наружу, не более чем несколько мгновений - как будто волна прошла по безупречной глади озера, показывая зверя, с клыками и яркими, сияющими глазами. Стайлз никогда не думал, что вид его трансформации будет таким успокаивающим.  
\- Всё хорошо? - аккуратно выпускает его запястья, внимательно смотрит. Внимательно и горячо. И сам теплый-теплый, веет жаром. Живой и настоящий, не какая-нибудь метафизическая подделка.  
Стайлз только кивает. Легкие опять начали влажно хлюпать, и на этот раз ему так просто не отделаться.  
\- Этот самодовольный засранец... - сипло втягивает воздух, - ...еще не знает, с кем имеет дело, - Стайлз пытается не показывать, как ему страшно. У него почти получается.  
\- Вот, - Дерек достает небольшой сверток и откидывает бледную ткань. Тонкое изящное лезвие ловит дрожащий свет, искривляет и растягивает. Похоже на кусочек солнца или плавленого золота. Красивый, изогнутый, на рукоятке - волчья голова с раскрытой в рыке пастью.  
\- Красивая игрушка.  
\- Ритуальный кинжал. Передавался у нас из поколения в поколение. Когда нужно поработать с кровью - Хейлы всегда используют это, - Дерек прячет его за пазуху и выжидающе смотрит на Стайлза, - Сам пойдешь или силой тащить?  
Стайлз щурится, прикидывая, насколько он серьезно это говорит.  
\- Сам. Хочешь меня последних остатков достоинства лишить?  
Дерек еле заметно ухмыляется, но ничего не говорит. Да, было бы чего уже лишать.

\- Еще парочка встреч с Темным, и я женюсь на Неметоне, - Стайлз честно передвигает ногами как может быстро, но он и так дышит, будто бежал марафон дня три к ряду. И тело, эта чертова оболочка из мяса и крови, потихоньку перестает его слушаться. Дерек поддерживает его, но это все равно слишком медленно. Они не успеют.  
\- Женюсь, и у нас будет много-много маленьких неметонских пенёчков, как тебе такое, а? Интересно, можно отличить пенёк-девочку от пенька-мальчика?  
Они останавливаются, Стайлз пытается выкашлять легкие, Дерек хмурится. Выдыхает с видом "ну, ничего не поделаешь", и взваливает Стайлза на плечо.

Все ощущается неожиданно остро, как будто с сознания содрали толстую пленку, одну из тех, которыми покрывают экраны новеньких мобильных. Вроде бы незаметно, но тачскрином пользоваться ты точно не сможешь. Он чувствует спиной прохладную слегка шершавую поверхность, она будто пружинит и легонько гудит. Словно там, глубоко-глубоко под землей, целый рой гигантских пчел, которые вот-вот вырвутся наружу. В нос ударяют запахи свежей, влажной осени. Прелые листья и яблоки, грибы, пожухлая трава, все еще хранящая воспоминания о солнце и лете. Озон и привкус надвигающегося дождя, не сейчас, возможно завтра, возможно завтра вечером. Мокрый и сочный аромат, от которого слюна собирается во рту. Волк. Теплый мех и горячая кровь на клыках. Когти впиваются в мягкое дерево, вырывают щепку за щепкой, пытаясь раскромсать его до самой сердцевины, выдрать с корнями. На самом деле? Нет-нет, просто Неметон боится. Или это желание Дерека?  
Стайлз открывает глаза как раз, когда теплая ладонь прижимается к его щеке.  
\- Ты опять отключился. Я думал... - Дерек впивается в него взглядом, как будто пытаясь силой воли удержать в здесь-и-сейчас. Небо над их головами такого потрясающе мокро-серого оттенка. Где-то там, за пеленой туч, наверняка уже крадется рассвет, но куцая долька Луны все еще пытается разбавить серость холодным серебром. У нее паршиво получается, но это значит, что у них все еще есть время. Небольшой клочок ночи, чтобы...чтобы что?  
Стайлз переводит взгляд на Дерека, и потихоньку все чувства переключаются на него, одно за другим. Теперь сам Неметон смотрит на него глазами Стайлза, напирает сзади, пытаясь пробить хребет и ребра, выбраться наружу - через него, сквозь него. Связывающий их канал становится в два раза больше, шире, а потом его края совсем пропадают из внутреннего поля зрения. Как река разливается по весне...только это не река, это черная, как сама Смерть, энергия, и все же не такая темная, как их общий знакомец. Под конец, наверное, все к этому и сводится, да? Из двух зол выбираешь то, что убивает тебя медленней всего, и пользуешься тем временем, что у тебя еще осталось.  
Но теперь он чувствует Дерека так, как не чувствовал никогда. Теплое прикосновение руки становится обжигающим, но все таким же приятным. В его жилах течет жидкий огонь, и Стайлзу невдомек, как что-то настолько горячее, живое и красивое может принадлежать Тьме или Ночи или чему-то столь же холодному, инертному.  
\- Ты со мной? - спрашивает низко, почти шепотом, облизывается, как будто тоже чувствует весь этот жаркий поток, бьющий сквозь них. - Просто ты...у тебя глаза, как ночь. Темные, - напряжение, страх, нервы, неуверенность. Сейчас Стайлз с легкостью все это читает и, возможно, мог бы копнуть еще глубже. Забраться в его голову так, как Неметон забирался в его собственную. Как Темный просачивается сквозь щели в сознании, через желания, через слабости.  
Мысленно одергивает себя, хмурится. Медленно, через силу кивает.  
\- Я тут, - шелестящий, не похожий ни на что шепот. Так может шуметь сухая листва, которой играется ветер, - Пока что.  
\- Просто держись, - стаскивает с себя футболку, и Стайлз в которой раз восхищается звериной грацией. А потом просто восхищается сильным, мощным телом. Поглощает его взглядом - от обтянутых джинсами бедер, до пресса, и груди и шеи, до самого кончика носа, пока, наконец, не вспоминает, что он Стайлз, а не кусок дерева, и дико краснеет. Дерек довольно хмыкает, в его руках хищно поблескивает лезвие.  
\- У тебя есть план? - Стайлз шелестит, а затем забывает, как дышать, как вообще думать, когда Дерек залазит на него верхом.  
\- Чистая импровизация, - выставляет перед собой ладонь, и не раздумывая делает глубокий надрез, даже не морщится. Затем выставляет вторую. На грудь Стайлзу падают тяжелые темно-багровые капли, обжигающе горячие. Стайлз почти ничего не чувствует, когда холодное лезвие скользит по ладоням, его даже не беспокоит, что он истекает кровью, какая теперь разница? Дерек берет его руки в свои, ладонь-в-ладонь, чтобы кровь смешалась, одни плавным, красивым движением заводит его руки наверх, за голову, вдавливает в Неметон, шепчет.  
\- Я знаю две вещи, которые обожает Неметон, - выразительно опускает взгляд на губы, и опять смотрит в глаза Стайлзу, - Кровь и секс.  
Дерек не дразнится, не заставляет просить, умолять, уговаривать, соблазнять. Дерек целует так, что начинает ныть все тело - сладко, от предвкушения. И там, где к паху прижимается обтянутый джинсами зад - ноет особенно сильно. Дерек целует жарко и жадно, с жаждой, будто пытается выпить, вылакать Стайлза до самого дна. Целует так долго, проскальзывая языком все глубже, что Стайлз начинается легонько постанывать, поддаваясь звериному ритму, и всерьез думает, что задохнется - но на этот раз по совсем другой причине и, возможно, на этот раз он даже не против. Умереть с диким стояком под самым красивым мужиком на свете - не так уж и плохо, совсем даже нет. Он охает и закусывает губу, когда Дерек ерзает, двигает бедрами, трется, почти требовательно. Прихватывает зубами мочку уха и легонько тянет на себя.  
\- Просто расслабься и позволь ему, - мурлычаще шепчет возле самого уха, - Не заставляй меня заходить слишком далеко, - и Стайлз пытается сдержать смешок, пытается не попросить еще, и дальше, и до самого конца. Легонько двигает руками, как будто пытается расцепить их кровавую связь, но не на самом деле. Ему просто до одурения хочется коснуться пальцами лица и шеи, ключиц, провести ладонью вниз вдоль живота, оставляя горячий кровавый след, и еще ниже. Дерек беззвучно смеется, будто может читать его мысли, но сейчас, может и вправду может? Прикусывает чувствительную кожу на шее, за самым ухом, оставляет дорожку из влажных поцелуев, ниже и ниже. Стайлз запрокидывает голову, сдерживая какой-то совсем уже немужественный, пошлый звук, рвущийся изнутри. Он хочет сказать, что у них ничего не получится. Вернее, кое-что получится, но совсем не то, что нужно.  
Неметон отзывается. Влажной, душной, вышибающей дыхание волной, которая заставляет Дерека распластаться на нем, часто дыша. Затем следует новый толчок, Стайлз выгибается, принимая темную, жгучую энергию в себя, позволяя ей выйти наружу. К Дереку.  
Он рычит, высвобождая руки, задирает лицо к небу, пальцы скрючены как когти, он пытается бороться, он боится, что Неметон потребует чего-то совсем невозможного, чего-то, что нельзя будет исправить потом никогда. Боится, но новый толчок энергии заставляет его превратиться, легко и быстро, как это делают только врожденные вервольфы, плавно и текуче. Он рычит, обнажая клыки, и со всей силой впивается в обнаженную, соблазнительную шею Стайлза.  
Стайлз не чувствует боли. Он проваливается куда-то вниз, глубоко-глубоко, на самое дно мира. Над головой разворачивается Вселенная с мириадами звезд и разноцветных туманностей. Он обнимает Дерека, прижимается к нему как можно сильней, заставляя кусать глубже, сильнее, и еще. Так или иначе сейчас все закончится. Так или иначе.

Он выныривает из теплой, блаженной тьмы в промозглое осеннее утро, блеклое и лишенное красок. Неметон опять превратился в самый обычный пень, Стайлз лежит на боку, и Дерек лежит рядом, медленно и обстоятельно вылизывая ему шею.  
\- Дерек, - Стайлз пытается не захихикать, потому что это забавно и жутко щекотно, - Что ты делаешь?  
\- Зализываю твои боевые ранения. А что? - фыркает, еле ощутимо прижимается губами к почти затянувшейся ранке, и опять проводит языком. Стайлз боится пошевелиться. Это чертовски приятно.  
\- У Хейлов все обряды проходят так жарко? - старается, чтобы голос звучал ровно, но какая разница, Дерек все равно слышит его сердцебиение.  
\- Без понятия, - зарывается носом в холку, трется легонько. Стайлз довольно выдыхает.  
\- Это действительно была импровизация? Утешающая мысль.  
\- Но сработало же. Ты жив, - с этим сложно поспорить. Настолько жив, что возбуждение начинает пульсировать у самых губ и медленно, вальяжно ползет вниз.  
\- Я теперь волк? - не то чтобы это его сильно беспокоило. Просто интересно, готовить себе когтеточилку и запас мяса на месяц вперед, или пронесло.  
\- Не знаю. Не думаю. Пахнешь как человек, - притягивает к себе поближе.  
Стайлз замечает движение в лесной чаще. Не более чем тень, человекоподобная, без формы и цвета. Мечется туда-сюда, то быстро, то медленно, как будто пытается подойти, и не может.  
\- Ты это видишь? - Стайлз боится, что его глючит. Что все это не закончилось.  
\- Вижу.  
\- По-моему, он злится.  
\- Еще бы. Ты, я и эта древняя деревяшка теперь связаны. Навсегда.  
Стайлз оборачивается, пытливо рассматривает его лицо.  
\- Навсегда?  
Дерек кивает, и Стайлз позволяет себе еле заметно улыбнуться.  
\- Знаешь что? - осторожно касается скулы, приобнимает лицо Дерека, взволнованно выдыхает, но все-таки смотрит прямо в глаза, - Ты целуешься лучше, чем Дьявол.  
\- Оу, - Дерек насмешливо вздергивает брови и чуть-чуть подается вперед, - Ты тоже.


End file.
